housekihimefandomcom-20200213-history
Garnet
=Stats= =Tips= Spectra Versus Garnet provides the best Attack Up bonus (60%) without even wasting time to use a skill for the bonus, for example bonuses from Rose Quartz and Tiger's Eye, though she is used much less for boss Garnet, substituted by either Citrine or Topaz instead, as Tiger's Eye is already mandatory for the Restrain Immunity. If your team is mixed instead of purely Physical, then Citrine or Topaz are better options as they benefit both damage types. Raid Garnet's main role in Raid is to provide the 60% Attack Up for your main damage nukes as a support, such as Peridot, Opal or Morion. She does provide a decent damage skill with Blinking Spear • Kurenai while other, better skills are on cooldown. Arena Garnet is brought along in Arena for two reasons - 60% Attack Up from Deep Scarlet Spear Prime, and her ability to cause a Restrain effect with Blinking Spear • Kurenai and Soaring Spear • Sange. Because she provides the highest Attack bonus, her passive will overwrite all other passives and skills that boost attack, including but not limited to characters possessing Attack Up such as Sapphire, Spinel, and Tiger's Eye. Do bear in mind Garnet's passive will not benefit Magic characters such as Amber and Morganite. A known strategy in Arena is to go all out on hyper-offense with multipliers of different bonuses such as Damage Dealt Up (Topaz), Defense Down (Lapis Lazuli) and Damage Taken Up (Citrine), with as high of Agility as possible to overpower healers or straight up wiping teams immediately. The drawback is that more defensive teams with Emerald and revives can often just negate the offense. Equipment *Weapon - Agility *Armor - HP =Profile= Quotes Story Garnet: Mmm... mmmmmmh... ugh... aaaaaah! In her bedroom, I saw Garnet lying on her bed, with a pained expression on her face. I got worried, so I nudged to wake her up. Garnet: Wha...! Kyu, kyuseisha-tono? What are you... No, I am... aah... All of a sudden, Garnet hugged onto me tightly. She's so different from the usual strict and stiff impression I used to see, what I was looking at now instead is a shivering, trembling girl. I gently gave her a headpat, and she seemed to have finally calmed down. Garnet: I am sorry... I had a bad dream... the nightmare of that day is still burned into my mind. A nightmare that is this severe... So it seems that there are things in the past that still haunt her? 'Garnet': ''Hm? Your face looks as if you are curious. But... No, you want to know about it huh? This, is a story of my unforgivable sin. And so, Garnet told me about her story back in the day. Garnet was born into the head of the aristocratic Garnet family, a major bloodline of the Almandine royal lineage, her family's tasks were governing a large city that they own. ''Despite being young and inexperienced, she seems to have earned her trust from most of the city folk. However, a great tragedy happened to that city - "The Recurrence". An unprecedented assault by the Zolne razed the city to the ground in the blink of an eye. The sight was ungodly, as if the Ninth Circle of Hell manifested on the surface. As bad news came in and one after another, Garnet gathered up the remaining survivors and succeeded in getting all of them out of the Zolne-devastated city in an exodus. Garnet: But there are far more people that did not make it... Garnet: People that had laughed together with me before that disaster... Those people... who had trusted me, who had admired me. I have abandoned their cries for help when they needed me. Not long after, the survivors of that tragedy lauded Garnet as their new hero. The news of the horrible disaster became widely known... as well. However, as she ultimately did not prevent "The Recurrence" from ever happening, she is ashamed that because of her lack of power that many people have sacrificed. The faces of those abandoned ones, those who she had to abandon, will be carried by her to her grave as repentance. After hearing such a tale from her, Garnet has left me completely speechless. Garnet:I apologize... that I asked you to hear me out... confessing my sins to someone else will not make them any lighter... but I still want to let them know. Garnet forces a faint smile, her eyes seem to have a bit more glister than normal, as reflected by the light of the lamp. Garnet:Can you... please hug me... just a little bit...? Just for now, a short while will do... There is no way I can refuse her request. I hugged her without a single word. Garnet:Thank you... As she said this, a stream of tears flowed down her face. After a while, she appeared to have calmed down, Garnet released my body and has gained her usual stiff-looking face. 'Garnet':''I sincerely apologize. I am not supposed to display such pathetic behavior. However, seeing that you are now our Kyuseisha, I am even more amazed. Garnet:Hmmhmm... I apologize for tonight...　I promise, on my life, that I serve Kyuseisha-tono with all of my power as usual starting from tomorrow. After hearing these expectations from her, I got up from the bed. I noticed that a lot of time had passed. Garnet:Ah, yes, I request that you tell nobody of what has happened tonight. This... is a secret between the two of us. Alright? I nodded gently after hearing her words, and deep down formed a resolve that I will save her, somehow. And that is because that seems to be role as a Kyuseisha, I hope that Garnet can someday return, and be able to smile again from the bottom of her heart. }} Trivia Pure crystals of garnet are used as gemstones. In particular, it is the birthstone for the month of January, and is the state mineral of Connecticut. Garnet represents hidden passion, loyalty and perseverance. Garnet is a group of minerals that have been used since the Bronze Age as gemstones and abrasives. Garnets are most often seen in red, but are available in a wide variety of colors spanning the entire spectrum. The name "garnet" comes from the Latin granatus ("grain"), possibly a reference to the Punica granatum ("pomegranate"), a plant with red seeds similar in shape, size, and color to some garnet crystals. Six common varieties of garnet are recognized based on their chemical composition. They are pyrope, almandine, spessartite, grossular (varieties of which are hessonite or cinnamon-stone and tsavorite), uvarovite and andradite. The garnets make up two solid solution series: pyrope-almandine-spessarite and uvarovite-grossular-andradite. Red garnets were the most commonly used gemstones in the Late Antique Roman world, and the Migration Period art of the "barbarian" peoples who took over the territory of the Western Roman Empire. They were especially used inlaid in gold cells in the cloisonné technique, a style often just called garnet cloisonné, found from Anglo-Saxon England, as at Sutton Hoo, to the Black Sea. Pure crystals of garnet are still used as gemstones. The gemstone varieties occur in shades of green, red, yellow, and orange. The Kunz Garnet is the largest perfectly-formed mineral found in the United States at the size of a bowling ball, weighing about 10 pounds with a diameter of roughly 7 inches. http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Garnet 1 =Balance Changes= 2018-8-16 14:30:00 Deep Scarlet Spear Prime Patch *All allies gain 60% Attack Up. Patch *All allies gain 70% Attack Up. *All enemies gain 40% Damage Taken Up. *Once per wave, revive to 40/50/70% of Max HP when taking lethal damage. Blinking Spear • Kurenai Patch *Inflict 250% damage to a single target enemy. *Inflict a medium chance of Restrain to affected target for 2 turns. Patch *Inflict 270% damage to a single target enemy. *Inflict a medium chance of Restrain to affected target for 2 turns. Soaring Spear • Sange Patch *Cooldown: 74 seconds *Inflict 80/90/100% damage to all enemies. *Inflict a medium chance of Restrain to affected targets for 2 turns. Patch * Cooldown: 100 seconds *Inflict 80/90/100% damage to all enemies. * *Reduce the duration of all positive turn-based effects of affected targets by 2 turns. *Inflict a medium chance of Restrain to affected targets for 2 turns. Gallery Garnet_render.png |- Garnet_6★_render.png Category:Jewelia Category:Spectra Category:Physical Category:Universal